


Lucky

by Gagarka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, Gen, Identity Reveal, Self-Indulgent, s2e13 zombizou AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: В классе снова галдёж, и мадам Бюстье возвращается, оставляя Маринетт одну.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> TW: автор долбаёб  
> всратые хэдканоны и пасхалки  
> не вычитано от слова нихуя  
> логика и не ночевала  
> концовка слита  
> вы были предупреждены, чо XD

Маринетт не особенно злопамятная или тем более злая. Она просто вспыльчивая. И очень вспыльчивая, когда это касается Хлои. Конечно же она моментально взрывается, когда подарок для мадам Бюстье испорчен. Так сильно хочется придушить Хлою, что пальцы сводит судорогой.  
  
«Интересно, Алья поможет мне спрятать труп? Или Кот Нуар, если я скажу, что одним махом лишила Бражника половины потенциальных жертв?»  
  
Она встряхивает головой, в попытке выкинуть из неё подобные мысли, и идёт следом за мадам Бюстье. Но профилактическая беседа прервана в самом начале. В классе снова галдёж, и мадам Бюстье возвращается, оставляя Маринетт одну.  
  
Акума не может захватить того, у кого есть камень чудес. Это аксиома. И Маринетт её знает. Но она никогда не спрашивала почему и как это работает. А стоило бы, думает она, когда в голове раздаётся вкрадчивый мужской голос, а из стремительно чернеющей сумочки вылетает Тикки. Голос, кстати, кажется очень знакомым, но Маринетт не может его узнать. Она бы вспомнила, но Бражник и Тикки одновременно говорят, не давая ухватить нужную мысль-воспоминание за хвост. Скатиться, не чувствуя под собой ног, по лестнице и забежать в пустой класс — единственное, на что её хватает.  
  
Тикки говорит, что превращаться нельзя, пока акума в сумочке. Маринетт ничего не отвечает, но кивает и изо всех сил пытается разорвать плотную ткань. На пальцах остаются красноватые следы, замочек гнётся, и этого оказывается недостаточно. Неудача только усиливает страх. Голос в голове становится громче, заглушает нервный фальцет Тикки и даже мысли.  
  
Теперь, когда всё вытеснено голосом, Маринетт его узнаёт. Как выключатель щёлкает озарение. Она уверена. Она слышит его в живую иногда, и куда как чаще из телевизора в отечественной версии «Проекта Подиум». Правда поверить в это сложновато.  
  
— А-агрест? Габриэль Агрест?! — Она это вслух сказала?  
  
Похоже на то, потому что на том конце воцаряется тишина. Маринетт и Тикки тоже молчат.  
  
Можно ли считать это ответом? Или Бражник просто не ожидал  _такого_  предположения?  
Но мсье Агрест и сам попадал под действие акумы.  
Или…  
Нелепость.  
Зачем ему камни, когда он может получить желаемое, щёлкнув пальцами и показав кредитку?  
  
Мысли проносятся со скоростью звука, но к решению Маринетт прийти не успевает. Бражник произносит первый слог, и Маринетт, отчаянно зажмурившись, начинает трансформацию.  
  
— Ну надо же, — с сарказмом тянет Бражник, — кажется, эта божья коровка принесла мне удачу на блюдце.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, мсье Агрест, — она провоцирует, стараясь проверить догадку, и медлит.  
— Адрес вы знаете, мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн. — И Маринетт едва удерживается от вопля «бинго!» — Не забудьте напарника.  
— А не боитесь, что чёрный кот вам карму попортит?  
  
Она оставляет последнее слово за собой и рвёт сумочку.  
  
Тикки, вымотанная очищением, смотрит на неё с осуждением и затаённой паникой. Но сейчас это не имеет значения. Сейчас важно только одно:  
— Тикки, скажи мне кто такой Кот Нуар.  
  
И, слыша её ответ, Маринетт смеётся до слёз. Недолго, но с прорывающимися истерическими нотками. Вскоре у неё получается взять себя в руки, и они разделяются. Тикки отправляется к Мастеру, а Маринетт возвращается к дверям своего класса и набирает сообщение Адриану. И Алье.  
  
Возможно им повезёт. Или нет.  
День обещает быть о-о-очень длинным.


End file.
